Black Sails, High Tides
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: When Captain Jack Sparrow saves a boy from what would have been his death at the docks of a small pirate town, he unintentionally sets the stage for a fantastic tale filled with battles, near death experiences, betrayal, and some possible love. Rated M. Jack/OC.


**A/N: I know, I know I have other stories to update, and starting a new one will not help matters at all, but dammit I can't help myself. The idea has been there forever and it won't go away just because I ignore it. So, here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Carrabian, nor do I own any characters other than my OCs.**

**Chapter One: The Boy at the Docks.**

Captain Jack Sparrow. That was his name, and that was what people called him. He wouldn't respond to anything less. No 'Sparrow' or 'Jack' would do. There had to be a Captain in it.

It was cold, winter settling into the bay already, and Jack was so intoxicated that he hardly noticed the chill of the air, but he still smelt the salt of the sea. The sea was always there, calling to him as it did any true pirate. The sun was setting by the time he walked out of the tavern and headed towards the docks, his gate that of one so drunk that it's a miracle they are still upright.

But, then again, he always walked like that.

He was alone, which would probably piss of the more loyal of his crew, but the sea was calling and his ships lookout would see him once he got close enough.

As soon as he stepped onto the dock, he noticed the boy. He was young looking, probably under eighteen, with short, matted brown hair that was soaking wet. His eyes, tired and drawn with circles so long settled in that he looked like he'd been born with them, were a warm, deep shade of chocolate brown, though currently they stared up at Jack with a sort of dull disinterest. He was clothes in dirty, torn rags that were soaked with sea water, his wrists were bound in chains and his feet were bare. He was bruised badly as well, obviously having been at the bad end of several beatings, and Jack could see his ribs where the shirt was sticking too his body. It didn't take much to guess that the boy was either thrown from, or had jumped from a ship and swam to the docks. It was lucky he was alive.

Now, a sensible pirate would have left the boy to die there, and for a moment Jack was going to, but then the most ragged, desperate sound drug itself from the young boy's retched, pale throat. (He must've been kept below deck for the longest time, to have skin so fair.) His cracked, bleeding lips parted and one hoarse plea escaped.

"Please."

And just like that, Jack had scooped the pitiful creature up off the dock and walked onto his ship with him. He didn't really think, and as he wasn't really prone to sudden acts of kindness, he wasn't sure what to do with the boy once they were safely aboard the Pearl.

"Master Gibbs!" He called, and felt it as the boy in his arms gave a weak little jerk, startled by the sudden shout.

Gibbs walked up, frowning disapprovingly.

"Who on Earth is that, Jack?" He asked, staring down at the boy, who was blinking blearily, and more than a bit fearfully, up at them both.

"Found him on the dock, go fetch a blanket, some food, and a bottle of rum and bring it to my cabin."

Jack carried the boy into the cabin and sat him up in his desk chair. The young male slumped over, not quite falling from the chair, and Jack tried to keep him upright while they waited for Gibbs. It was only three minutes or so before Gibbs rushed into the room, arms loaded with the things Jack had demanded he fetch. He set the rum and a bowl of some sort of stew down before helping Jack wrap the lad in a blanket. Almost at once his shivering subsided, and, after having Jack spoon him a bit of stew, the boy seemed to come back to himself, eyes losing their dull gaze as he squirmed to free his arms of the blanket and feed himself. His hands still shook as he ate, but he barely spilled any of the food, and when Jack handed him the rum he drank eagerly.

"Thank you, and I apologize for diminishing your supplies." The boy finally spoke, voice still hoarse, before handing the rum back to Jack, who took a swig before replying.

"It's fine, lad, we'll get more before we leave. It's why we stopped."-that and the men were tense from the lack of women- "I do have one question though. What happened to you that led you to being half dead on the docks?"

The boys face screwed up in a frown, and he spoke quietly, staring down at the stew in his hands.

"I was picked up by some soldiers while looking for something. They were taking me to London, I guess, to hang. I don't really think they planned on me surviving the trip. I was one of several prisoners aboard, and I had the misfortune of watching three die from the starvation, neglect, and beatings that I managed to endure. The soldiers flogged people for the slightest wrong, even if that wrong was being sick from the disease on the boat. Those who couldn't work anymore were allowed to die, or simply thrown off the ship. I've never really been one for holding my tongue, but I'd already been flogged and beaten several times and was quite sure I wouldn't survive another, so I guess I was just going to wait until we got to London and then attempt to escape but... when I saw the docks I just couldn't stand it any longer. I lashed out at a guard and during the scuffle that followed I managed to throw myself overboard. I suppose they thought me drowned, but I managed to make it to the docks here. I probably would've sat out there til I died, had you not found me. Awful nice of a pirate to take in someone they never met before, by the way."

Jack shrugged, brushing the compliment off.

"I've dealt with the kind of men you're speaking of before, and it's quite a miracle someone so small and fragile looking could survive."

At that, the boy seemed to grow irritated, giving Jack a harsh look before diving back into his stew. After a moment, he looked back up.

"So, where are you headed after this?" he asked casually, reaching for the rum again.

"London. Got business there, heard a rumor about something that might be of value to me."

The boy nodded thoughtfully.

"Need any extra crew members? I might be _small_, but I'm sure as hell not fragile."

Jack laughed a little at the boys snarky attitude, then studied him thoughtfully for a moment. He was small, yes, with a delicate frame that was almost feminine, but he'd also endured a decent bit of pain without breaking, so Jack could be sure he wasn't meek or fragile. His hands, Jack noted, were rough in a way that spoke of no gentle life.

"What was it you were arrested for, boy?" the pirate captain inquired, letting his gaze meet the boy.

The young man's lips turned up in a smile, something wicked gleaming in those brown eyes.

"Piracy, to start."

That was all Jack needed to hear.

"Gibbs, have someone ready a hammock for the lad! He'll be sailing with us tomorrow!" He turned to the boy. "As for you, go with Gibbs to the inn we're staying at and get a shower and some new clothes. You smell like fish."

The boy flushed angrily and Gibb's laughed as he led him out of the cabin. Jack grinned and took a swig of his rum before falling back onto his bed.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

**Cliche ending, I know, but hey, other than that I think it was okay.**


End file.
